User talk:KidVegeta
Free Worlds 2 In free worlds. You can get super saiyan 1 to 4. Also you can be Super and fuse some one become stronger like Piccolo fuse Kami become Super Namek. You can 1st form to 5th form like frieza. Also you can absorb any characters change new form like cell. You can absorbs any 4 characters. You can absorb any characters get new power and form like buu. Also you can absorbs any 4 or more characters. You can be full power. Android can pick some parts can be more stronger like super android 13. You can find parts in planets and buy from stores. You can fuse any your create characters. Android + Android, Namek + Namek. It must be same characters. Also if you finish fused one which character and you can create change any thing. All do same thing create change any thing. Some you can get more muscular. It any you can create your characters when get level up will get more stronger. It all any you want your create characters like be differents any transformations. You can create your transformations. Cool. SuperTaiko1 23:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates’ Shire. -KidVegeta (talk) Category:Templates’ Category:Templates’ Broly's Transformations In RB3 character. Make sure broly's transformations. Broly (Base, Super Saiyan 1 to 4. If you transformation into legendary super saiyan 1 to 4. If you want be super saiyan 3 to 4 or can transformation into legendary super saiyan 3 to 4.) Also you can transformation back to base. Thanks. SuperTaiko1 20:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) dude thanks for the welcome also dude if you wouldn't mind could you check out my article it's called the super saiyan 6 Well I am a super saiyan 13! Nathan Hiya KV Why any one not much on chat? You not much on chat? I think they have to busy something and go to school. Thanks SuperTaiko1 21:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Promote Can you promote the wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 23:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) i want your help i need your help to make it better and make it possible can you wirte the story for the hero mode i out of ideas Mason Livingston (talk) 23:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin. I want be admin. I am good ideas any thing. You know that. Please. SuperTaiko1 22:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) KV, thank you for helping me when I first joined Wikia (on the chatango chat last year). I am leaving wikia, just wanted to thank you. Goodbye friend. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Love you too. -KidVegeta (talk) hi Please delete this message after reading it. Hi could you block this account it's mine, it's not a sock I never use it for editing or in wikis, I have already joined, I just accidentally used it when I edited my user page.-- ASSJ Raging gohan 12:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Reporting I'd like to report this story and I demand that it has immediate deletion: dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_AT Thank youPrince of Sparta (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I Just like to know how to make a user box Your Friend,Fanboy123 Kid Vegeta I Am leaving this forever Ultra Kuzon is being mean on Chat say he knows where i live & he would find me & he will end me Rigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Mhm, yeah. Yes KV. No I won't. I promise, no really. K. Yeah. Bye. Love you too. Bye. Dangit, KV. TEACH ME TO USE DA WIKI! kthanksbye. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 01:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) On it Thanks, KV. I'll be sure to post a semi-final page. DemonPic3 (talk) 07:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Someone made the World Tournament Saga (SSJJ), without my permission and is using my namesake SSJJ could you delete it a punish that user for theft of Namesake and vandalizing my story thank you buddy.-- 03:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) LIKE OMG U R SO HOT AND SEXY AND I LUV U So yeah, like review Sleep My Gohan. kthxbai <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 almost done... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 nearly there... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 aaaaaaaaaaaand we're done! >: >: >: AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 07:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) when are you puting new chapter of the last saiyan ??????23:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Fashamarisol (talk)fashamarisol Functionality What do you mean by functionality? My character doesn't participate in adventures alot and is more of an overseer to the universe. Also, what do you mean in-universe? Within the Dragon Ball continuity?Geti186 (talk) 06:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't sign your name, I have no idea who you are. You can do this by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message. -KidVegeta (talk) :Okay, I don't know which page you are talking about. If you link me to it, I can properly respond. -KidVegeta (talk) :http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TeamUnitedNerds/Wiki_Championship#comm-45572 :Here's the linkGeti186 (talk) 07:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) thanks for answering my question Fashamarisol (talk) 02:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC)fashamarisll >_______________> AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 19:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) <_______________< -KidVegeta (talk) Don't look at me that way. >_________> KV the Admin. You're like the lead singer of the wiki, all the fans like you best. I suppose it helps that you also write really well. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 17:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) So what if I laugh at my own jokes? You better reply on fb. You're my boyfriend, you have to. I'll blow up your notifications, I swear! AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 00:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Do it! I bet you can't find that much to make my notifications explode anyway. -KidVegeta (talk) Oh, you bastard, I'll unlike and relike EVERYTHING on your wall. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I got 990 achievements and 297 edits do you think i could request for adminship?-- 22:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) About Future Trunks Saga. I finished story about Future Trunks Saga. Go look Ddisk's talk page. Future Trunks Saga 1 to 4. That awesome. Thank you. I hope maybe Future Trunks Saga in RB3. SuperTaiko1 19:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Grammar When I am on the wiki, I do keep looking and making corrections to grammar and spelling when it detracts from a page. I like seeing decent grammar and spelling and I will keep an eye out. Cheers! Senjuto 21:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Great job. -KidVegeta (talk) New vandal: Mashudes As the article's header states, we have a new user who has simply vandalized other pages by removing the information and replacing it with "DELETE THIS PAGE". I will have undid all of these vandalistic revisions here in a minute. I thought one of the admins (in this case, you sir) ought to know to afford the actions deemed appropriate and necessary. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, KV Hello, KV. How are you? What you doing work on wikia? I not much chat you for long time. I think you very busy. Sometime chat at late night. I try what up everyone chat at late night but I not have time. Do you like my story about Future Trunks Saga? Any thing from my ideas could be in RB3? SuperTaiko1 21:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) plz tell me how to create an article How to create an article? You ask me about how to create an article. For what? SuperTaiko1 20:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandals I'm An Innocent Bystander Long ago, you used the phrase, "I'm an innocent bystander", and wanted to know if anyone could figure out the reference. Well, I just found it. It was a phrase used by a Team Rocket Grunt in Pokemon Red. It's taken two years, but I've found it. - 00:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually did not know the team rocket grunt said that. The place where I referenced it from was not that. But good try, DD! -KidVegeta (talk) Code problem. get on chat ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 23:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) As you wish, master , |text=I just wanted to ask where do you find those amazing pictures for The Last Saiyan? }} Act Banners , |text=What the section says boss}} Skype So, it is I EmperorSigma and I have been reading your fanfictions btw they are awesome and wanted to know would you llike to collab on a ficiotn you and I ehh? EmperorSigma (talk) 14:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) can you vote for Dragon Ball Sf to be added to the Fan Fiction request page, please Nikon23 01:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Constitution' Hello, KV. This is Kuzon, or Supreme Kuzon, the head admin of Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. I know you may not care, but the constitution of the wiki has been drafted and we need your signature (as well as the other leaders of the other DB wikis in mainbase). Thank you, as this is a mature manner of establishing harmony among wikis and starting a new start. LINK: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/The_Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki_Constitution - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 05:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ''Thanks Thanks for welcomeing me and i have been a ghost here for 2-3 months i mean i haven't loged in here and i am a big fan of your fan fictions. Problem Every time I edit Brocc Origins, the spacing doubles. Every time I remove the extra spaces, it doubles again. I'm not sure if it's my computer or it's the page. Is this normal? Lau Nightwing (talk) 21:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Just a message of thanks Thanks for adding in the photo for Sunto's page! TempestVortex (talk) 12:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) hi Just a question, does my userpage look better now? -- ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 10:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you ever review the same userpage again? If you do could you review my userpage again? ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 10:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) chat get on chat ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 21:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Any paticular reason why you banned me? :Dear TeamUnitedNerds, :Recently, on chat, you told Destructivedisk that he should post a story about Oolong transforming into a giant male genitalia and fucking his transformation teacher (with big tits). This comes in direct violation of the User Responsibilities section on the Wikia Rules page, which definitively states that users should not give wrongful advice to other users. This was all a part of a big sting operation, in which we told Destructivedisk to send that to you, so that we could prove that you were indeed giving wrongful advice. You fell for the sting operation like a bee, and I thusly now have evidence to ban you for giving wrongful advice. -KidVegeta (talk) :eyo skype m8? -D-Disk (talk) Re: Yes, I'm still alive, but I'm on one of the museum computers, meaning no Skype and no Facebook either. ~Hyper Zergling'' 08:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) It is also showing up as error for me. What are we going to do about this? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) want you to be a story co writer do you want to halp the plot story of hero mode i already got it started might of made some changes to fit the story just check out dbz ut 2 game Mason Livingston (talk) 21:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude WTH WTF Dude? Why you replace the Goten picture with that troll pic in The Adventures of Goten and Trunks? You think cuz u admin u got the power to do wat ever you want with no regards about others? Thats not right man! , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 05:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yea, your right, cuz his name is Ledus, yours is Ledas with an a! Response Has he responded yet? How's it been? Hey KV, how ya been? I'm back, with a new account. See you soon! GuySponge (talk) 16:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Rather than reviewing my fics, could you review The Divine Asura instead? Levitation is real Oh, thank you for letting me know that, my friend. I'm still trying to learn the Japanese langauge. I appreciate your help. Ashakage-san (talk) 16:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san I see. As I said I just started, and I don't even know how to decipher the three (Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana). So I just plan on sticking to Kanji until I have the ability to. I believe in Kanji, it would be アーシャ影 . Am I correct in that? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san The beginning, which you stated, is supposed to mean "Life" or "Hope/ Wish". Is that accurate at all, or did I mess up yet again? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san On multiple translators, it gave me this entire "phrase". I also searched on different websites looking to find what Asha meant. On one, it stated that it can mean "Life", "Hope", and/or "Wish" in many different languages including Chinese, Japanese, and Swahili. Basically, you're saying that this entire phrase is wrong, because that's probably nowhere near correct, right? Ashakage-san (talk) 19:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Well, it's my alias, but Ashakage, is the phrase. When I began to translate it, it basically just transferred it's current form into the translation box. So I would input "English ---> Japanese" and type in Ashakage. It just moved "Ashakage" into the Japanese box, no symbols or anything. I knew it was "Aashakage", but I took out one of the beginning A's since it was awkward to me. I then had to add a hyphen in between "Asha" and "Kage" in order for it to be translated. It came out to what you see in my avatar. Next, I looked up "Asha" and "Kage" separately. "Aasha" turned out to be life/hope/wish in Chinese, Japanese, and Swahili in one of the online dictionaries. Then "Kage" turned out to mean "shadow". Ashakage-san (talk) 20:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san You know, that came up when I searched for websites. I didn't read it though.... Anyway, thank very much for the help my friend. I'm very grateful, and I'll be sure to keep consistent. Thanks again for everything though! Ashakage-san (talk) 20:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san I was able to form a better name for myself, and I believe I found it's symbols in Kanji. Can I request a change in my username, or must I seek someone else for this request? Ashakage-san (talk) 00:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Alright, thanks. Ashakage-san (talk) 00:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Sorry if I'm annoying you right now. I'm just trying to get it corrected before I request a name change... 希望影 Is this correct for Kiboukage? I managed to get "Hope" and "Shadow" correct thanks to your aid. Ashakage-san (talk) 01:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Finally. Thank you for the help yet again. Ashakage-san (talk) 02:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Ashakage-san Writing Assistance Hey KV, Malik here. First and foremost, I don't know if I ever did, but I want to take the opportunity to apologize for bashing you when you first reviewed my DBNA story back whenever. Like most fanon writers, it was my baby and I couldn't handle harsh truths. So, in case I didn't before, I wanted to say I'm sorry. Since you and HZ reviewed the Rigor Saga, I've been working with HZ to revise DBNA, provide backstory, fill plot holes, etc etc etc. He's been an amazing help, and I was curious if you'd be so kind as to help as well. I know it can't be perfect, but if I could get some help from him AND you, it'd be greatly appreciated to try and make my story better and fleshed out. Thanks man Malik666 (talk) 21:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Malik RE: I basically just want input from you due to you and HZ having a deep knowledge of canon, and basically help me flesh out what is plausible, and implausible. There's certain aspects to future sagas and current ones that I used to find so iron-clad but even now find faulty. Malik666 (talk) 02:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Malik That can be arranged lol Malik666 (talk) 19:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Malik Help please Can you please help me on the Raging Blast DLC, I need some help putting on my characters. Who is this? -KidVegeta (talk) Sorry forgot to put it in. 15:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) What do you need help with? -KidVegeta (talk) I'm trying to link the Raging Blast DLC to a page of My characters. Create a page called: Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Nobody700 and enjoy. -KidVegeta (talk) I'll try. 15:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) How do i link? 16:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Pagename. -KidVegeta (talk) Okay... how do I make a Tab at that page now? 16:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I told you to name your page Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Nobody700. You didn't do that, so the tab didn't come up. I've renamed the page you've made so the tab will come up now. -KidVegeta (talk) Thanks 16:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) chat get on chat. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 18:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Deepak Raj 09:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, KidVegeta. I'm Deepakraj. Please tell everyone that not to delete my page. ''Thin ice?'' OMG! ITS GONNA CRACK! IM GONNA FALL INTO THE PITS OF DOOM! ;) To contradict thou statements, A. My account is a sockpuppet account of a banned account (PTSN). But what you do not know is that PTSN was globally banned for just 1 year. If I wanted I could return in that account, but I lost my password and I signed up for that account in a fake email :P So technically, PTSN is not banned anymore globally (ban ended around november 2011). BTW, he was never ''banned in this wiki. And sockpuppeting is something even you do. If you do remember the rules which you created, Rule #13 of community rules states that all users regardless of rights are subject to same rule ;). '''B. '''Criticism is not a crime. Who dafuq said it is? Oh yeah! You. Rule #8 of User Rights states that all users (including you) are entitled to give and receive advice. You can criticise a government, and if it is democratic, you won't get put in jail. So are you implying that this wiki administration is a dictatorship? Or a theocracy, based on your narrow minded political views and ideals? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! ]] 04:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear KV, Disabling is not = to block. I really didn't look up whether I was blocked by you for infinity... and beyond. I'm pretty sure I used theocracy in the right sense, since you rule as if you were chosen by the gods. (Again, harmless criticism since you requested me to explain why I said that.) As former Beaurecrat/Administrator/Rollback, of this Wiki, and having been unfairly removed, I get a say in the running of this wiki. Do you even know why I was kicked out? '' '' [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)]] 04:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC)'' Dear KV, you were not present during my entire tenure. you joined in october 2010, i became a beau in sept. 2010. u wwere only present during myremoval. therefore u have no idea wut i didfor this wiki. ppl tend to look only @ the ngtv side. u.have.no.idea. '' [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 04:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC)'' Very well. I rest my case. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 05:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Concerns about the Rules Hey KV, I just read the Wiki Rules and according to Fan Fiction Guidelines and Advice Article, Rule #5 DO NOT PLAGIARIZE, the punishment is first warning and then 1 week block for new users and second warning for veterans. Shouldn't it be the other way round? New users do not know what's going on, so they deserve a second chance. Veteran users have complete knowledge of the DOS and DONTS of the wiki. They should be prompltly blocked for a week. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 16:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S: This is totally not ''a hate post, or a post criticizing the administration of the wiki, however inefficient it may or may not be. You still have not responded to my query. -_-. This certainly shows how effective your leadership is. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)]] 05:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You stated that you do not show preference towards users regardless of edits or when they joined. If that's true, then why do you show leniency towards veterans? They should know better than to plagiarize. You're not banning just because they're more active and contribute more to the wiki? New users should be the ones given a second warning, to show that we are pretty serious. Veterans should know better not to plagiarize. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'''I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)]] 06:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) invalid reason Hyper Zerling chose an invalid reason on his name when clearly his Saiyan Name is in the template. and for a fact he admit to not reading the hole article I find a offensive and insulting. I see what he said, i changed. i never mention he was born a super saiyan, he became one. and made a little changes. Also can I know what areas of gammar need. the exact areas. i know its probably all of it, but i want to know which areas.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 01:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) If its just grammar, i'll try to work on it when i have time. I got a lot on my plate at the moment and I assume that you guys respect our personal matters and lives.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 03:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) i never said i felt disrespected only offended when HZ failed to read whole article before NCFing it.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 03:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Role play Hey KV, I made something that I think you would like. The greatest challenge 00:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The OTHER Roleplay Can we do this now? I can round up the rest. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 04:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Question? Hiya! Sorry to bother you but, I wanna know something about The Complete Dialogue's thing that you do in every saga of your stories. Now, what's the meaning of The Complete Dialogue's? What's the use for it? Talk With Me! Oh, okay. Thanks! Talk With Me! I Ask A Favor of You If you wouldn't mind could you read the Yokashi Saga Season Finale ep. and give an estimate of how long you think it runs? 1 Hour? 30 mins? Something like that. [link] CookieKid247 (talk) 16:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Badge not working for me... This is my 14th day contributing to this wiki in a row and it says I earn a badge. I contributed twice today simply thinking something was wrong but I would definitely like to earn it since I put in the work. It's not 10,000 edits but still... CookieKid247 (talk) 20:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Badge Not Working For Me... It still reads 13 and I came to that conclusion that the Wiki time would be different so I contributed around that time still. It's possible I just miscalculated. I'll let you know if anything else occurs. Thank you. CookieKid247 (talk) 10:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) hey, what was your edit to my page? ( 11:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC)) KV someone vandalized Dragonball GS the movie attack of xicor part 2 and deleted the picture of ssg goku i used for it and replaced it with a naked picture of videl! please ban him ( 11:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC)) thank you for noting me of it. ( 00:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) Masters of Animanga promotion Hello! I am herald_of_meridian and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Bereisgreat and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) XD You're probably right. It's become a habit to throw it in there, but I'm careful about writing it since I want to make sure I know exactly what I want to do with it. That roleplay. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLEPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! TODAAAAY, hopefully. -Waffle (Talk) 19:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Spam Hi, KidVegeta. I have recently decided to discontinue my work on my fanfic Dragon Ball: Days of After, and was wondering whether or not you could delete these pages: Dragon Ball: Days of After and Froze Saga. Cheers. Hi, KidVegeta. I have recently decided to discontinue my work on my fanfic Dragon Ball: Days of After, and was wondering whether or not you could delete these pages: Dragon Ball: Days of After and Froze Saga. Cheers. MajinBubbles (talk) 06:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi I want to be a friend with you please axept me :::::::::::::::::: 'Raging Goku' Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but go to chat, and roleplay maybe? -Waffle (Talk) 00:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat? 23:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ROOLPLA! Get Ddisk. -Waffle (Talk) 23:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Nope. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody''' | talk | Hello Hello Supreme Kai,Im new here and am just finding my way around here, Just wanted to say hi :D PS. The signatures here are awesome Hakuryuu14 (talk) 21:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Help How can I make a template? I want to make one to be cool...yeah. 20:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Your story rocks man. Kamehameha No Jujitsu (talk) 14:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Rigor Saga Canon Disputes Ammended I already left a message for HZ, but I figured I'd hit you up on this as well. Through my re-drafts of the Rigor Saga, I have ammended/ removed all the disputes to canon. I believe now the canon dispute stub can be removed. Thanks bud. Malik666 (talk) 19:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Article of the Month I see it but no one my in article of the month. ? I already my ideas put any thing my blog. I not know how to in article of the month. I could like what if story sagas, Future Trunks Saga - Different story from my idea. I not want mess it up. You know. I not perfect how to any on wiki. So, Please help me. I hope any thing from my ideas on raging blast 3. You already know about it before. Ok. You are best Kidvegeta ever. Bro. :) SuperTaiko1 20:57, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey KV I did put in article of the month. I just links put on it. I not know how to put with What if Story Sagas and Future Trunks Saga on it. Please help me. Thank you. SuperTaiko1 19:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Dude Yesterday you made me a chat moderator but when I woke up i'm not why is that. Contact me ASAP Banned Please Banned ThenotoriousHeisenblokz make me pissed off. He told me gay. SSJ7 told him about me is gay. He did put dirty links on the chatroom. SuperTaiko1 21:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) No plz don't ban me suertaiko1 is lying (I told him about me spamming and saying ss7s hacked my account i'm innocent this time. The Great Supreme Kai 01:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC)The Grand Supreme Kai Deal Hey dude I noticed you were Supreme Kai on this site. On my site on The Grand Supreme Kai. I can make you an Admin on my site two http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Teen_Raditz Just ask to be an Admin. Deal or No Deal? P.S. Teen Krillin,Dessert Bandit Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotzu,Full Power Roshi,Reborn Piccolo,Yanjirobe,Bio-Warriors,5 year old Gohan and Teen Goku vs X6Saibimen,Teen Raditz,Teen Nappa,Kid Vegeta,King Vegeta and First Form Frieza P.S.S. Contact me ASAP This Why is my page protected Dude I when I went to Change the name of my Blog/Log and Change it to a Forum it said the page is protected. Can you please unprotect the page. Super Taiko1 is a sock puppet of SS7S. Block SS7S I got your message I changed it from blog because I wanted sublinks for each headings WE LIKE ROLEPLAYING, so get on chat. -Waffle (Talk) 02:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat. It's extremely necessary. -Waffle (Talk) 20:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice work on all these Wiki posts! :O Cross me head!! @KidVegeta: It`s me BurningCow, so mt username once was Skipperluffy yeah whatever! So if you wanted a crossover which series would you chose with Dragon Ball Z? I need 3 I got Bleach and One Piece but what would the 3rd be if you selected it? Attack on Titan? Naruto? Fairy Tail? Let me know. Regards, the old me... Crossover ideas 2 Naruto shud be good... All right but the fact about dbz is that they are overpowered.. Anime like One Piece and Naruto do make sense in keeping low power which also makes great sense with the plot but DBZ is all about defeat.right. Thanks.. A certain pain in ye ass Oh, just noticed ThenotoriousHeisenblokz is on this Wiki... I was trawling around talk pages and such and noticed he's saying I hacked his account...again. And somethin' about me having a sockpuppet >:| A while ago on Dragon Ball Wiki he kept saying I 'hacked' him. And he was uploading pornographic images, and then making a bunch of obvious sockpuppets... Hmm. Well, I guess I know where your question came from; I was a bit confused when you first asked it. Just Saiyan', watch out for this guy, he lies a lot. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 15:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo KV Tommorow I'm creating a new wiki I'll make you an Admin ( If you join) I've created a wiki before but it was a failure (Later deleted) I need your help My satus will be "God of Destruction" Dude please help me I'll link it tommorow I have to go to bed bye ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 02:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Questions Can you please stop reposting "Reason i've banned you" I keep on deleting it but you keep on reposting it.Even though I told you that SS7S hacked my account but you don't unblock me and keep reposting ir please stop Kid Vegeta it's annoying. Thank you. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 23:21, November 15, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz It's against the rules to delete things from your talk page. -KidVegeta (talk) Since when was it against the rules to delete things from your user talkpage? and why? andammar I found a Burst Limit 2 gaming Article with spelling erors and poor lack of grammar I've edited it. But didn't add character's It is the second rule on the page. -KidVegeta (talk) WTF KV You blocked me for "(Lying about other users)" I wasn't lying about other user's Nobody 700 did send me weird PM's Why would you block me anyways I blocked him from PM and the problem was resolved please unbanned I know Nobody700, and he wouldn't say anything like that, so you had to be lying about him to cause drama. -KidVegeta (talk) Just because you know someone doesn't you know everything about them have met in reallity?' You have no proof I'm lying either. I can't stand these ban's please unbaned from chat; the first ban did piss me off because I told you Super Saiyaan 7 Somebody hacked my acoount but you didn't unblock me. Ummm If I Could Trouble You... RE: Final Warning KV you told to stop deleting content it was my Final Warning. I wasn't deleting any content. What content are you talking about? also I was never warned about anything. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 00:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Prepare for the Longest, Fanmade Character in the history of this wiki! It is Mary-Sue like, Godlike, Overpowered beyond Comprehension, and is HIGHLY DETAILED! You know what the best part of all this is? IT'S INCOMPLETE!Geti186 (talk) 09:20, November 22, 2013 (UTC) If you're online right now, can I tell you something on chat? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ok -KidVegeta (talk) KV it's an emergency User SuperTaiko1 is cussing on chat, using racism, calling others homophobic slurs, sending innapropriate role play s, linking pornography, sending sexual private messages, and talking about incest on chat he has broke just about every chat rule if not all of the rules. Please enter chat and I'll give you a full description. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 20:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Hey, I'm new and I just added a article... how do I add a link as I create others pages (like link to my character from that page) and my remplates issed up. When I look back at my article in edit" Its just a lot of words mumbled up with slashes and stuff (PLEASE HELP!) I think I accidently overdid you changes because I was editing when you did so MajinGogito (talk) 23:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Please help me.... I'm freaking out with what I said above! MajinGogito (talk) 23:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Thanks alot for all that you've done to help me... I think I'm pretty good now! MajinGogito (talk) 03:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Hey, how do I add on to my tables? Like on my List of Deaths, how do I add on deaths as they occur in the story without having to begin a new table? Thanks alot MajinGogito (talk) 05:45, November 25, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Should I add an article about a character from my story now, or just wait a while? MajinGogito (talk) 06:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Hey KidVegeta, can you check out my story and review it for me? Here's the link! Thanks MajinGogito (talk) 19:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Do you know anyone that can draw a character for me? Like a fusion of Tharos and Prince Daikon MajinGogito (talk) 08:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Yes, I can't believe I ade the lucky 89,000th edit! his website is becoming a favorite of mines quite quickly! MajinGogito (talk) 17:17, December 6, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Updates I'm so sorry I just love your talkpage and love spamming messages to you on it's so fun *I've created a wiki I've made you and Super Saiyan 7 Somebody chat moderator (You'll have to edit to become an Admininstrator) *Also check the All Public logs sectionyou'll find at one point you made me a chat moderator. *Why did you take away my rights? *ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 01:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz *Please start a new heading for new talk (Preffered Heading 2) *I made the 80,000th edit on this wiki and got a badge for it a badge you couldn't get XD Hey KV. Can you chat with me? Anytime. SuperTaiko1 23:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Article of the Month Stories only or characters included? Mind telling me the criteria you use to select such articles?Geti186 (talk) 03:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I look at overall quality. I also try not to pick things by the same user months in a row. And any page can be added to the list. -KidVegeta (talk) So my character lacks this "quality"?Geti186 (talk) 04:24, December 2, 2013 (UTC) After looking through all the entrants for December, I did not think that it was the best. -KidVegeta (talk) New game. You mean new game. Dragon Ball: Battle of Z. I though Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. It is new next game like Raging Blast 3? SuperTaiko1 17:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. -KidVegeta (talk) I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done to help me. In my short time on this wiki, I came up to be ranked #19 on the wiki so thanks. I hope you continue to help me MajinGogito (talk) 04:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito Yo YO KV, now my pages get deleted after like a week if its a stub, but this has been a stub for 2 years, I immediately request deletion! http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Goku_Man I forgot how to do that. Yes plzz. , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 23:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat it's extremely necessary What ThenotoriousHeisenblokz said. Hey Taiko there is this troll that is super funny he is accusing you of being a monkey spank Just get on chat it's extremely necessary. ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz SuperTaiko1 18:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo KV I never said that and I deleted a few options from a Poll on my talk page that doesn't count as deleting discussion so no more warning or bans. MajinGogito Hey KV, Idon't mean to bother but how doyou put a signature with the talk bubble and stuff like many users have on posts? (like your Goten one) MajinGogito (talk) 04:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC)MajinGogito I`ve got some report for you Hey there`s another Dragon Ball Fanon wiki named Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. They crossed more pages than us and got some special features like Voice Control and Instant Publishing. So they recently posted on their wall that they are competing against other Dragon Ball Fanon which mentioned our wikis. Is that true, ADMIN? Regards, The Old Me. Dragon Ball Heroes I watched new Dragon Ball Heroes videos. So awesome. I see many new characters. I never see it before. Could be add characters creation in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 with Dragon Ball Heroes. Awesome. SuperTaiko1 19:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Clutter New Fanon/Chat Hello, KV. Kuzon here (not the original little dumb brat you used to know me as). I would be most interested in having a small chat discussion to discuss ideas or motives, since you are an avid writer, for a new Fanon I may be writing, and I would be honored to have your help on it. Could you come in chat, around 2 to 4PM EST tomorrow? (1/2/14). Thank you. - Re :Yes. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 17:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, now would be a good time if you are on. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 02:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I got a skype. Yeah. I finally got a skype 18:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC). Job of great. -KidVegeta (talk) What Is..- Hey... So what is Dragon Ball Raging Blast DLC?? Answer me quickly please.. Regards,, The Old Me BurningCow (talk) 11:35, January 14, 2014 (UTC)DatsMyCowBurningCow (talk) 11:35, January 14, 2014 (UTC) User:BurningCow TO User:KidVegeta ABOUT Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC ... Return I'm back Lau Nightwing (talk) 05:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Jerry I just realized one of my stories made it to the "cool page of the week". Thanks! Lau Nightwing (talk) 02:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat if you're still online Lau Nightwing (talk) 05:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Ima Back! Template Request Hey KidVegeta... Before proceeding further please open the link in the new tab? Straw Hat Pirates So there`s a template of pirate crew.. Can you make a template like that ( excluding the fact bringing pirate groups, ships, members and allies on it)?! Can you make a group template? If u don`t understand.. Here`s it in detail: I want to make a Z Fighter page, I where I can put a template with group members photo+link and allie`s photo+link on it but there is no template like that? Can you help? Can you make it? Regards, The Old Me... BurningCow (talk) 14:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC)BurningCowBurningCow (talk) 14:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The Straw Hat Pirates Sorry I wasn`t able to make you clear that much :l. Can you do the Straw Hat Pirates Template? The One with the crew members, ships and allies? Regards, BurningCow (talk) 03:58, February 7, 2014 (UTC)The Old Me...BurningCow (talk) 03:58, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the template! I needed it.. Regards BurningCow (talk) 04:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC)The Old MeBurningCow (talk) 04:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Not Get Chat. You not get chat much ever. I think you go out something. You bored to chat. You have good life with your Girlfriend. Huh. SuperTaiko1 20:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I just did damn realize THE OLD ME HERE... I just realized to ask you...... Who`s AkurnaSkullbaka?! And why is his page ur property and ur page his property?! I`m getting mindshitted.... Regards, The Old Me BurningCow (talk) 10:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC)GimmeSANDVICH!BurningCow (talk) 10:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hello KV... It`s GoldenOrb.. You shud know the user BurningCow... I`m his new account.. I shifted that account to here. Can you delete my previous account, please?! Regards, The Old Me... KV, Y U No Just delete teh duplicates? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 03:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Dammit dammit dammit dammit , I meant "unused files". Hate, —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Gatuko (talk) 23:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sen Naiso "Sen Naiso", the Bebit phrase meaning "No War", is an anagrammatical pun of "Sensou ga nai", Japanese for 'No War'. Malik666 (talk) 02:13, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Sen Naiso It's in the "Trivia" Section Malik666 (talk) 01:01, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Technique of one of my Characters Hey my characters, Tharos and Prince Daikon, have a power-boosting technique similar to yours, Super Elite, and I wanted to ask... do I make a new page or can you add my characters to your Users section on that attack infobox? Thanks alot MajinGogito (talk) 04:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC)MajinGogito pump While your right about pumpkin being a fruit and not vegetable. But tomato is also a fruit and yet those a saiyan called toma--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea of a Deadpool, Goku crossover I have an idea of a new crossover between Deadpool and Goku called: Deadpool/Goku All Stars. The Premise: Deadpool was sent to earth 12,000 (Goku's earth) to kill Taskmaster but Goku interferes and they fight for the first five (5) minutes of the fanfiction but they team up to go after the evil Taskmater. Will you chech it out and do you want to be a part of it? Deadpool the merc (talk) 21:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Deadpool the merc KV why are you ignoring me? I contacted you twice and you never replied back every time I'm on chat you automatically go away and continue ignoring me whats the deal with that? Not write it but help me CO-Write it is what I mean I'm not lazy btw I gave geko25 Co-writer provledges Not to steal you're thing but I like how you reply on you're talk page so I was wondering can i reply on my talk page? Deadpool the merc (talk) 03:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Deadpool the merc Hello KV, may we talk, Saiyan to Saiyan on chat? , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 03:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I am back, I apoligize for my absence I was on the canon wiki, reading my past history Quick Request Hello today i finally created Goku/Superman All Stars (there's only 2 chapters so far) can you review it?, can you find the cursing template, I tried to best to fins that template but it absolutely didn't appear at all, and for some reason my cool Deadpool signature isn't working can you do into depth about that? Best regards, Deadpool the merc (talk) 00:21, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Deadpool the merc Hello, I still have no reply back or review on Goku/Superman All Stars I at first thought you were busy in all; but I noticed that you edited the 2 categories I created, I thought you'd delete mine (I saw a few wiki page's on categorization) but I guess mine were legitimate. Please contact me back its I The merc with the mouth Deadpool the merc (talk) 19:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Deadpool the merc Vandal There's this retard who keeps on vandalizing userpages and fanfictions (mine was one of them) and he won't stop. Check his edit summaries in the contributions I tried contacting him on chat and even on chat he was being profane talking about 'pussy' and 'big cocks'. Please block him